Coaxial electrical connectors for coaxial cable termination are commercially available that are mountable to a circuit board at an edge thereof, and each includes an inner or signal contact secured within a dielectric sleeve and surrounded by an outer conductor. The signal contact includes a contact section or post extending from a board-proximate end, and a plurality of ground contact sections or posts are arrayed therearound extending from the outer conductive connector shell, solderable to respective circuits of the circuit board that extend to termini adjacent the board's edge. One such product is sold by AMP Incorporated under Part No. 93-3483-002, and conventionally the product is assembled to the circuit board by manual soldering techniques.
It is desired to provide for mounting of connectors to a circuit board in an economical manner.